Dark Moon
by Domitia Ivory
Summary: i am not playing nice. I have played nice too long. Some say my past makes me weak, well i say i became stronger. I became wiser. i became the greatest warrior that ever lived, i just have one mistake. i was imprinted on by Jacob Blake. *Pre Breaking Dawn*
1. Chapter 1

**The day I found you….**

I have to tell him. I can't keep this a secret any longer. He has the right to know. I know he'll do the right thing.

Uhhggg! Why can't he just emit that I his imprint? That I'm the one the fates say is made for him. But, like all the people in my life, there is someone better than me to take care of. Even my brother gave up on me for some dumb sluts. I don't think this will be any different,

_ Maybe I shouldn't tell him. I don't want to be that girl anyways,_ my inner thoughts tell me.

But what if he this is what he needs to get off of that girl? It's clear that she's using him, I answered back

"Hey sis, can you make me something to eat?" my brother walks in the house asking

"Sure thing Paul. What do you want to eat?" I asked back

"I don't know something with meat in it. The guys are having a bond fire and I have to bring the food," he said

"Okay," I say while starting to cook the whole buffet of food for the pack. "Hey, can I come, too? I miss all you guys."

"Sorry, sis but this is only for imprints and the pack members," he said back

"But I am an imprint. Remember I'm Jacob's imprint,"

"Sis I think your just imagining thing. Jacob' hasn't imprinted on anybody. You know we are all getting tired of you saying lies about our Alpha. He isn't into little sluts so why don't you just give up? It would make it a whole pack like you better."

"You know what," I say through all the tears that are now flowing down my face. "Your right! Why do I keep chasing something that isn't worth my time and effort? Your right!"

All the anger I felt throughout my life, come out and I phase. I turn into a giant white wolf with black ends on its fur. I know what to do, I can control myself. I just chose not to.

I turn to Paul and look at him died in the eyes. Right now, my wolf feels like she has to protect her young. My brother is nothing more to me than a bloodsucker, lychee, and a parasite. Somehow my view on my brother didn't change when I phased.

Then the scent of Sam comes to my nose and I change back. I run to my room and I throw on a red with black strips tank top with a black star in the middle, a pair of black leggings, and back boots. I start to pack my clothes. When I finally get done then I pack my heart necklace. Our mother gave it to me. I will make sure that the pigs don't sell what belonged to my mother.

"Artemis Salena Lahote, if you don't get your ass down here! Both to explain why you are fucking packing, and why the hell you are pregnant by our future Alpha?" Yelled my brother

I just show them the memory of Jacob imprinting on me while I was at the movies. Then I show them when Jacob broke down and told me he loved me. That was a month ago, and then I show them when he said he was sorry and that he would only love Bella.

"And, as for the packing I'm leaving. I don't want to be here." I say so calmly it sounds cold

"But you have a duty to the people, not to mention the pack, that is to help the community," Sam tried to justify

"As far as I care, the pack doesn't want a slut like me. They don't want someone to dishonor the future chief. So when you actually care about me, then you can ask for me to help," and with that I left

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**::::**** D.a.r.k. M.o.o.n.: OOOOOO**

I was about to call in an old favor from a friend of mine. I need to make sure that this move was as perfect a supernatural possible. I don't want any of them to find me unless it monitory. I walk up and knock on the door.

"Why hello Artemis, what are you doing here?" ask the motherly vampire

"I'm sorry Esme, I just really need to talk to Carlisle for a minute," I say politely to the woman who has been a mother to me since mine passed

"Okay, just give me a millisecond," and with that the leader himself comes into view

"What can I do for you, Artemis?" he asked

**"****J'ai****besoin****d'aide*****1****," **I said

** "****Puis****-je ****vous**** aider, Artemis****2****?"** he asked

"I need for you to get me a place far enough for me to come back here quick, and it has to be impossible for the pack to find," I said

"Why would you want that? Wait did you finally change?" asked Esme

"Yes, I did and I really need to go before they come out of shock," I said

"Here there is a house on our side of the line that they can't cross. That should work and I know you still have the money your mother saved for you so you should be good until your great-grandchild die of old age," I thanked him for his kindness, and I go to start my new life with pup

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: D.a.r.k. M.o.o.n. OOOOOOOOOO

**What Artemis and Carlisle said:**

**I need your help.**

**How can I help?**

**Domita: okay so since I don't own Twilight only my oc, I need reviews on this one so please don't be shy.  
Hell, tell me if you hate it.**

**Well bye,**

**- les chances sont jamais en ma faveur-**


	2. Chapter 2

Jacobs POV

Yes! Bella's coming. I know that I should feel better about this but I just can't. She's not my imprint. Maybe I should have asked her to the bond fire instead of Bella. What's done is done I can't change it.

Out of nowhere Paul comes and tackles me. I can feel the anger coming off of him. I wonder what made him this mad. Had another girl said no to him, again?

"You asshole this is all your fault!" he screamed

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back at him

Then he shows me what just went down at his house. My imprint was disrespected, and I could feel my wolf try to claw away my human side and blame it. If I just told them that I imprinted, this would have never happened.

Then she phased, and I never saw anything more beautiful. She had beautiful blue eyes, snow white fur with black ends, and giant teeth. I was like she was daring me to hurt her. Then I heard it. A third heartbeat, but that didn't make since because there was only two people in the room. I was ready to kill who ever put that baby into her.

After a few minutes she phased back, but she ran upstairs. I could hear her moving things around. It was like she was packing or something.

"_Artemis Salena Lahote, if you don't get your ass down here! Both to explain why you are fucking packing, and why the hell you are pregnant by our future Alpha?" Yelled Paul _I could feel the fear he didn't want to show.

That when Sam busted into the room. That also when Artemis walked in with a suitcase, and I start to feel scared. I don't like where this is going. I don't want see this anymore, but that's not the end.

She shows them her memory. All the moments that had to do with the imprinting. Then I feel what she felt when I said I would only love Bella. All the pain and anger mixed with jealous. I felt like a jerk.

"_And, as for the packing I'm leaving. I don't want to be here." She said so calmly it sounds cold_

_ "But you have a duty to the people, not to mention the pack, that is to help the community," Sam tried to justify _Thank you Sam. Maybe she'll listen to reason. She wouldn't leave us to fight for our own.

_ "As far as I care, the pack doesn't want a slut like me. They don't want someone to dishonor the future chief. So when you actually care about me, then you can ask for me to help," _And then she just left.

"See what you did, now I just lost my little sister," he yelled

"Maybe someone in patrol saw her," I hoped and prayed

Well, it turn out that Leah had seen her, but she was too pissed at Sam, Paul, and I to stop her. I guess that Artemis had the whole scene on her mind. Then I caught her scent and it was mixed with those leeches.

I go and run to the blood suckers house. I smell Bella, but more important I smell my imprint.

"Hey Jake, why are you here," asked Bella

I don't have time. Hey mind reader, where is my imprint? I asked

"She's Safe, she asked for help from Carlisle and he gave it to her," he answers. "Here she want me to give you this," and he hands me a letter

_Dear Any asshole who fines this (besides Leah and Seth who are my only family),_

_I don't want any of you to find me. Can't you see if I want to see any of you I would still be on the rez. I want you to stay away from me. I don't want to be near you._

_I came here because this is my sanctuary. I came here because they have become my family. The helped me when my mother died. They gave me the medical care I need while you guys were out partying and forgot that I could have died._

_So in conclusion, Stay the HELL AWAY FROM ME AND MY PUP,_

_Artemis_

I think that if I even had hope that she would come back. I think it was just smashed. Then I felt it. It was like some like a thread had snapped. Then it hit me hard.

Artemis had just broke all ties with the pack, and she had just broken my heart.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :D.a.r.k. M.o.o.

**Domita Love it or hate it review anyway! ****les chances sont jamais en ma faveur**

**I dare someone to look up what it means XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**One month later….Artemis POV**

I'm in 8 weeks now. I now that I should be sad that my imprint is gone, but I have a little of him in me so I guess its okay.

I work at the Shake-n-Bake in Port. I was so close to getting spotted by one of the pack members, but I got one of my friends to take care of them.

I miss my family. Well, I miss my brother and sister, Leah and Seth. Maybe if I could get Carlisle to give them a message, then maybe I talk to them again. I think I go talk to him tomorrow, but for right now I think I'll Maury.

**Next day**

I run over to the Cullen's house at the worst time. They were trying to find a way to defeat the newborn vampires. So it likes little Bella need to be protected. I want to help her, because to me she was pretty cool, whinny, but cool. I want to help any way I could without hurt my baby. I just sat there and listen.

"We could just up and move. We have done it before," said Emmett

"What about the other people who live here, Emmett? They can't just up and live," said Alice

'Hey Edward, would it make a difference if the pack helped? I mean we are born to kill vampires. I mean we could train together and then be ready to fight the newborns,' I thought

"That's the greatest idea I ever heard, but there is one problem, how would we get the pack to train, hell, even fight with us?" he asked with a crooked smirk on his face

"Well, if Bella could get Jacob to agree, since you know, then you have to deal with Sam. If you were to throw in the fact that it might hurt the humans than you have the pack," I said like I was the one with a thousand year old brain

Edward just could deal with my plan because he added, "Well, wouldn't they listen to their fellow pack member? I think you should go and make the deal,"

'Edward if I even thought of going back wouldn't I have done it by now? I don't want those people around me or my baby. So if you want it done, do it yourself. Okay?!' I thought harshly

"Fine, I'll get Jake and Sam to agree, but what about Seth and Leah? They don't do anything with the pack anymore," Bella answered

"Well, I think that I can solve that. I you could just give this to either Seth or Leah, but you should probable give it to Seth because Leah kind hates you, then that should make them fight. Just give it to them and say it from A," I said very serious. "I need you to promise that you wouldn't show this to either Sam or Jacob, I don't want them to find out what's in,"

Bella looks at me sympatric when she said, "I promise,"

After that I walk out of the house when Jasper stops me. I was surprised that he even talked to me after; well it was different back then. I was so young and he was jasper, my best's friend ever. I guess being mortal enemies can do that.

"I'm sorry for not being able to fight with you. Maybe next time, I'll get to see my Artie's pup in action," he said with his famous accent and smirk

"What are you talking? I'm fighting. I just need a trainer and armor to fight. Did you really think I would let those idiots try to save Forks and La Push? Wow, I thought you knew me better than that Casper," called to him

"What about pup?" he asked

"He'll be okay, trust me," I said back

And with that I walk into the forest.

**Leah's POV**

_**This is entire fault!**_ I thought to my brother. _**If he had just owned up to what he did to her then maybe she would be with us!**_

_** Leah, we have to keep calm, **_Seth thought back. _**Maybe we could ask where she went, and then we can take care of her.**_

Then I smell her, the girl that made my sisters life hell. Why couldn't she just stay away?

"Seth, I know right now you and Leah, but I have something for you. It's not from the pack, it's from A," She said and placed it on ground between us. She looks at us again and said, "She really misses you, too."

Seth and I waited until she gone before we fought to open it. I won so I opened it. I almost cried.

_ Dear Sis and bro,_

_So before you even meet me again, I want to tell you something. I am pregnant with Jacob's baby. So far I am two months along. I want to talk to guys so if I share this with you, you can't share it with the pack. _

_ I found out a way to separate the tie with the pack, and a way to make a new one. All you have to do is just want to be a part of another pack then to join a pack then just do the opposite. I know it sound stupid, but it works. See Seth, for once I was a good example._

_ Then after you separate then you have to meet up with the Cullen's. I know that like a big no, but they are the only ones that know where I am. See you later._

_Love you more than life,_

_Artemis_

My sister was okay. If Seth, wasn't there I would have fell to the ground crying.

**'Just wait for us Artemis, we are on the way!' **I thought

OKAY SO THERE IS YOUR CHAPTER. I HAVE TO GO.

And can one of you review. Hex even just says the word First and I will be okay.

**Les chances sont****jamais****en ma faveur****, donc ****je ne m'inquiète****pas****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**One month….Jacob POV**

She's gone. Well, she been gone for two months, and I know I should be happy because now I can fight for Bella. So why do I feel so empty?

_**Because you idiot, I want my soul mate and you got in the way! **_My wolf yelled

_Well, why do you want her? She's not Bella. Plus Bella is way hotter than Artemis. _I yelled back

___**Take it back you**_ he growls

"Jake, are you here?" I heard an angelic voice

"Hey Bella, are you okay? You look pale," I asked

"Yeah, I just talked to Leah and Seth. I forgot how scary you guys are when you're in wolf form," she said shyly.

"Why were you visiting Seth and Leah?" I asked

"Well, that also why I came to talk to you. I need your help. A vampire, Victoria, who wants to kill me, but she's not alone, she brought an army of newborns with her. I'm really scared, Jacob, I need you," she said with fear in her voice

"Don't worry, the pack will help fight. You will be okay," I said while hugging her back

I just wish I was holding Artemis.

** Artemis Pov**

I was watching _**Awkward **_when someone knocked on my door. I walked over to the door, and then I saw them. I almost fainted and cried, but I, Artemis Salena Lahote, hate to cry. This time was different.

I open the door to be engulfed into a hug. I think either I'm falling or the grounds getting higher.

When it hit the floor with an Ohm, Seth said, "I miss you big A. I thought you had left us behind,"

I look at him like he grew a third head, "Did you think I leave my Lee-lee and Sully? I love you guys too much to leave," I said and stood to hug my sister. "So since Leah would just like to stand there and just look at me like I wasn't me, I think I'll just hug her on my own," With that I tackled Leah into a hug

After they brought their stuff into the house, I showed them around the house.

"Okay so here is how it goes the last to rooms are mine and Jay-Jay's. Then other three can be whatever you want. The last one is the game/training room. There are also like three bathrooms, so have fun with that," I said

"How can you afford all this?" Asked Leah

"Well, my mom left me 10,000 after she died and I didn't use it around Paul because then he would become greedy. So I keep it in the bank and now, I'm a million-arise. Funny huh?" And with that I felt for sleep land.

_**Okay so this is a filler chapter, but I want someone to give me an idea for a crazy dream for Artemis to have. It has to have Jacob or Jay-Jay (The baby) in it**_

**- les chances sont jamais en ma faveur-**_**.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Two months….Artemis Pov**

For a month now both packs have been training to stop the newborns, one at night the other in the daytime. At first we were very sneaky, and if we even got a waif of the other pack, we hid.

After a while, they thought that they vampires where just training more often, so they left us alone. I had to say that seeing Emmett and Seth fight over the x-box. It was freaking hilarious. I was watching one of those said fights when Carlisle called me into his study.

"I was just wondering, when you last time you went to the doctor?" he asked

Well, see that was just a bad question so answered with a bad answer. "Well, if you count the testing, then I would say once. You know it's kind of hard to answer why your baby looks like it's about to attack the camera," I told you bad answer

Within half of a minute he's turned his study into a medical room. It was just as white as a hospital. In the middle of the room was a blue table where people laid on. It made me wonder why he had it like this, but then I remember like any doctor father, he was ready for anything.

"Wow, doc, I didn't know you took your work home with you. Let me guess, the dead shift is hell," I said to him

"Just sit on the table, Artie," he demanded in his fatherly voice

After I lay down, I start to think about names for him or her. Right now I only had jay because it could be for both gender. I had just come up with a plan when a wet and sticky substance hit my stomach.

"Hey doc, I really don't do cool with the cold stuff," I choked out

"That can't be true, if it was you wouldn't be so cold to Jacob or the rest of the pack," he said

"Touché, doctor, touché," I said back

After that comment the doctor started to look at his paper work. Then he looks at the screen with a surprised expression. I was scaring me.

"Well, that's just weird," he said

"What is it Carlisle? Is he or she okay?" I asked ready to have a heart attack. My baby gave strength; I would be nothing without it.

"Three answer to those questions. One, calm down everything's fine. Two, he is doing great, and she is also doing great," he said with a smile

Good he's doing great. Wait did he say she also? I'm going to have twins. Wow in need more baby things.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said as I hug and then leave him in the study

When I come back into the living room, I sat by Leah. She asked me what took me so long; it all came crashing into me like when Seth made Edward crash into a tree.

"Okay, first congratulations on having twins. Secondly can you not think of nothing else crashing into things?" he asked

'Edward it was funny and I wasn't the one how just brought it back up. So, if you please, grow a pair and shut the hell up!" I thought back and he did what he was told.

"I'm going to be an aunt to twins?" asked Leah and I nod. "Well, those kids are going to be spoiled,"

"Well, are they boys or are they girls?" asked Seth

"One boy and one girl, just like the song," I said

"What are their names?" asked Bella quietly

"Actually I was going to ask the guy to pick one for the boy and the girls to do the same for the girl," I said

…..D.a.r.k...M.o.o.n.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The guys came up with Michael, while we girls like the name Jessica. I ask Carlisle to make two pictures of the babies. When he gave it to me I wrote their names on the back, and said I would be back.

I sent them to two people just to say I was okay, without them.

…..D.a.r.k...M.o.o.n.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Jacob's Pov**

I miss Artemis so much that all I can do is train to keep the pain down. I was doing that when I got a letter. I opened it, and I started to cry. It said:

_You are now the father of Jessica Jay Lahote & Michael Jacob Lahote._


	6. Chapter 6

**Domitia: Okay since I got my first review, I had to thank her. She is just awesome and she actually helps in this story so here is my gigantic thanks to SolitaryNyght! Thank you so much!**

**Also, because someone who mentioned it in the reviews, their Jacob's kids, they just have Paul's last name because she's Paul's sister**

**Okay just to make sure this part makes since:**

_**This way means in a dream**_

**This is in Edwards mind**

Really world

**Three months…Jacob's POV- 1:20 a.m. **

I had this horrible dream that made me see sense. My imprint could be dead, toured, or worse. She could hate me all she wanted to, I just want to hold her, love her, and be anything for her.

_DREAM_

_ I was next to Artemis, and her water had just broken. I was racing to the hospital, trying to keep her with me. All I need was to be next to her, and hold her. All she did was scream for me like I wasn't there._

_Then the scene skipped to when the twins were five. They were running around next to Artemis. My baby girl had my eyes and hair, while my boy had everything but my eyes and hair. _

"_Mama, what is daddy like?" asked my little girl_

_ "He was a good guy until he imprinted," Artemis said. "It turned into a monster. Well, that no true, he was nice it was just that he was 'love' with a girl who didn't love him like he wanted to. So then when he imprinted on me, he lost it all,"_

_ "So that's why he's acts like an asshole every time he sees us," my boy said. "Why can't he just leave us alone? He doesn't love us," _

"_Remember that he is your father. Always has been, always will be, and he loves you in his own way," she said back. "Though sometime I wish that he weren't,"_

___DREAM_

My family, the one that could be mine, hates me. They think that I don't care, and I do. Ever since Artemis sent that photo of them, I can't think of anything but them. I have to find them, anyway I have to.

**Edward's POV-2:30 a.m.**

That evening could have probably been avoided. It starts out 12:00 at night, with us training with Artemis's pack. They are getting stronger each time, and by the time the newborns get here they can take them all. Each pack has being working hard, so we all think we can win this.

We were in the middle of training, around 2, when the wolf's caught the scent of the other pack. They tried to hid, but the wolf jump out of the bush before anyone could hide. They just stare at each other, while Leah and Seth try to hide Artemis, but the wind blew and Jacob caught her scent.

'**Tell Artemis to go into her human form!' **Jacob demanded

"He wants Artemis to turn human," I said

**'Tell him, no Artemis,' **said Leah and Seth agreed

**'He's not going to leave, and I want to get on with training. Hey Edward, Tell him that I'll talk to him after training' **Artemis said

"She said that she talk to you have she finishes training," I said to Jacob

**'Like hell she is! She's freaking pregnant and could be hurt by anything!' **he screamed

"He said no," I said

Artemis changed back, and you could see thebaby bump. She looks at him and yells, "Come on we do need to talk but they don't need to hear," and with that she ran into the forest, with Jacob hot on her tracks.

**Okay, so I need something from someone. I need one of you to tell me what character you want to see in this story. I don't even care who. I just want more people than the love triangle and helpers.**

**Je t'aime et J'adore bleu yeux. **


	7. Chapter 7

Three months… Artemis POV

The forest, some would say that it's creepy to talking here, but I say it keeps me calm. I wouldn't want a mother bear to wake from her much need rest. If she wakes then she may be too slow to defend herself, and then her cubs would be without a mother.

While I was having this internal monologue, I didn't hear Jacob walk behind me. He wraps his arms around me, and I almost let myself believe I'm safe. Almost.

"You have three seconds to let me go. If you don't, you'll have two less limbs," I said and he does. "Now, you want to talk so start talking. I was so close to kicking Emmett's ass back to the 1935!"

"I want you to come back," he blurted out. "It's killing me to not know where or how you are the babies are doing. I know that you probably hate me, and I just want to get the chance to change that look in your eyes. I love you Artemis, and I need you,"

"Wait a minute," I said as I began to look around the forest

"What? Do you see something?" He said as he tried to defend me

"No, I'm just waiting for you to say just kidding," I said

"Artie,"

"No, you had your turn to talk; now it's mine. How dare you just walk in here, and even think that, after all the hell I've been through, I would just walk back with you? Do you remember after you imprinted on me?"

"Yeah, that's the same day Paul shifted*,"

"I was there, trying to help him, and he almost killed me," I turn my head to show my neck, where three long scars lay unseen. "I had to get Sam to get to calm him down before I could even call 911. Can you imagine how much blood I had lost? The only people who came to see me in the hospital where the Cullen's, Leah, and Seth; I remember asking about all of you only to be told that you were out cliff diving. I almost died in there, too. I thought that if I died, no one would remember me enough to care," By now I could even look at anything but the new moon that had risen to the sky. I always loved the Dark moon.

"Then Leah told me about Bella, and how everyone was so protective over her, and I broke. I screamed for the rest of the day, and I wouldn't let anyone see me. I was angry and sad. This girl, this girl who had made life hell for so many people, someone who had brought vampires, had more protection than the girl who tried to save her family. I just want to be free from that place, and I tried everything to keep sane, I didn't want to have something that was rightfully mine taken away again.

"Now I'm fighting for that same reason again. It's funny; nothing in this world is for my side. They all think that I can handle it, and not crack. Dammit I have cranked at least twice, when do I get a turn to relax? When do I get to not worry and be protected? I thought I had that with you, but look at where it got me,"

"Please, stop. I can't handle the thought of losing you. Please Artemis, just look me in the eye and tell me what I can do for you. Anything you say I will do," he said and I turn to him

"Fine, I..." was never able to finish to that sentence. I almost phased right there and ran, but all I could do was look into those hazel eyes and cry on the inside.

I imprinted on Jacob Black, father of my children, the next chief of our tribe, and my most loved and hated person in my life at this moment in time. The only thing that kept me okay was the moon and the two heartbeats in my stomach.

**First happy late new year's! We all lived, lol. Okay so now then, next chapter will be up with a new character in it if I can tweak my story but I think it will be better than what I had at first. Now all I need from you is review and tell me what you think of Artemis story on her past.**


	8. Chapter 8

Three months part 2…..Artemis Pov

I ran. I couldn't take it anymore I just ran. I had just reached the street when I was hit by a semi. The only thing I could remember was that it felt like I could fly. I stared up at the stars and I saw the mother bear in the heavens, so close yet so far.

"I'm so sorry, mother bear. I must have woken you up," is the last thing I could remember was before I black out.

_*In dream/ blackout*_

_I'm so weak. Why can I just control these stupid emotions? Hell, why can I even figure out what emotions I have?_

_Yes you can, you feel the angrier of being left, the sadness of not having a choice anymore, and even you can feel the rage right now._ I heard a voice say.

_Who are you? _ I asked

_I am the only one who understands you. I get your pain, I understand your anger._

_ No, what is your name?_

_ My name is Alec, and I want to help you, so does my sister, Jane. _He said._ We want you because you remind us of Jane. She thinks that you must master what it is like to turn off and on your emotions, but it will hurt, so do you want to try?_

_ Will it make the pain go away? _ I asked

_Yes_ he said

_ Then you already know the answer_

_ *flashback*_

I had just gotten out of the hospital/ Rehab center. I was walking home, and I started to think about my life. How my life would have been with vampire. Would I have a normal life? What college would I go to? I'd probably go to NYU, just to get the hell away from here. I probably would have never met Jacob and I would have Jess or Mike.

I turn and I start walking towards the cliff. I never really like the cliffs. I just like the way the water knew where to stop. I looked outwards towards the horizon. It calls me, like its saying I have a choice. I look down at the water. The smooth hand beckons for me to come into its open arms. I feel my self-looking deeper into the water.

Then I hear the roar of a mother bear. Her cub is right beside me, and he is copying me. He looks so content with the water like, if he could only walk towards it, then he would be okay.

I grab him just before he can fall off the cliff. Walking back towards the mother, I give her back her cub. She seems to be so happy with him near her. She lifts her huge head and sniffs me. I guess I smell like an animal so she lets me go.

"Why are you up?" I asked. "You should be back in your winter den, asleep, little ones,"

I walk them back towards the den with them. I can see how sleepy they both are, so I leave them be.

_The first stage is complete_ I heard Alec say

_What do you mean?_

_ You could have went into shock or taken the easy way out and jumped, but you saved the bears life and kept your head. That means stage one was completed, _he said.

"Now for stage two, how to stay cold when your anger is out of control, will now began," he said

Then someone I never want to/ want to see walk out of from behind the tree line.

"_**How could you be so careless?"**_

** Okay so here is what just happened in a nut shell.**

**Alec has this power to talk to people in their mind (Edward can't hear this conversations)**

**Artemis has this thing with mothers bears that will be explained later**

**I don't own anything**

**So if you have any questions review and I will answer them. Or just review because you can either way. **

**Les chances ne sont jamais en ma faveur, mais je travaille toujours avec eux. Je suis la fille de la journée et de la nuit.**


End file.
